


Proposal

by Jetamors



Series: Shuurei no Ai [2]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetamors/pseuds/Jetamors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyuu stuttered, cleared his throat, and started again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

"Well, um, I-I-I-" Kouyuu stuttered, cleared his throat, and started again.

"Um. Shuurei. I was wondering if—uh. This is. You. Um."

He sighed. "No, no, no. This is all wrong." How would she look at him, if he was this tongue-tied? He thought of Shuurei's bright eyes and quick mind. Her hands always moved with absolute competence, whether they were stirring a pot or writing a report.

It wasn't true that he disliked women, as Shuuei was always saying. But aside from his mother, Shuurei was the first woman he'd gotten to know well. Really, how could you know if you liked someone just by looking at them? Not that there was anything wrong with her looks at all…

Kouyuu realized that his thoughts had drifted considerably. "Idiot!" he said to himself, aloud. "Just tell her you want to marry her!"

"Kouyuu!" At that voice, Kouyuu froze. "Is this where you've been?"

The object of his affections stepped around the corner into the otherwise deserted hallway he'd been standing in. "Uh, Shuurei! Did—did you hear me just now?"

Shuurei blushed a little. "I wasn't going to say anything, but—about marriage, yes." She looked away. "It seems like everyone's getting married lately. Anyway, do you want to walk with me to the Civil Administration Department?"

Kouyuu had always found Shuurei easy to talk to, and despite his worries about courting her, he was able to speak with her without awkwardness as they walked toward his department. He was halfway through an anecdote about Heki's quixotic efforts to improve efficiency when they finally reached his door.

"I suppose if you're getting married you won't be coming to eat at my house anymore," Shuurei said. She started to turn away. "Even so, I suppose I'll still see you around."

"Shuurei, wait!" The words came out before he could stop them. "Will--will you marry me?"

Shuurei stared at him for a few moments, obviously shocked, while he mentally berated himself. He hadn't courted her at all. Hadn't sent her any letters or presents. Hadn't even shown a sign of interest before now.

And then, unbelievably, she smiled. "Yes."


End file.
